1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to a slide type electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Slide type electronic devices have become increasingly popular in the consumer market, as users are able to open or close a sliding cover with only one hand, and the sliding cover is capable of being integrated with various operating interfaces.
A typical slide type electronic device often includes a main body, a sliding cover and a sliding assembly. The sliding assembly includes a first sliding plate, a second sliding plate and an elastic member. The first sliding plate is connected to the main body. The second sliding plate is connected to the sliding cover. The first sliding plate defines two grooves and the second sliding plate defines two guiding portions to be received in the two grooves correspondingly. The elastic member is mounted between the first sliding plate and the second sliding plate. The elastic member is capable of providing an elastic force to the sliding cover. Thus, the sliding cover can slide along the main body by the elastic force.
However, a large sliding friction is often generated between the grooves and the guiding portion. Thus, the second sliding plate may be incapable of sliding smoothly. The friction also causes the portion defining the grooves and the guiding portion to become abraded. Therefore, the sliding assembly has a relatively short lifespan.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.